<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>28 Days of Dates! by Angelofdarkness88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155098">28 Days of Dates!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofdarkness88/pseuds/Angelofdarkness88'>Angelofdarkness88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Movie Night, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Pro Hero Toogata Mirio, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Somnophilia, Yagami Yato Nicknames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofdarkness88/pseuds/Angelofdarkness88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d been best friends with Bokuto for years and now he wants to take you out on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toogata Mirio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A House on a Hill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bokuto x Fem!Reader<br/>Post Time skip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">“.....at any rate I know I’ve been rambling on and on forever but I wanted to know if you’d wanna go out with me? I had a cool idea for a date if that’s cool with you.” </span> </em> <span class="s1">Bokuto finished. He was staring at you with wide eyes and a blush that spread from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You and Bokuto had been friends all throughout your childhood and high school and now as adults. You had watched every game he had, cheering him on as he scored point after point and cheering him up if they lost. Even now you found yourself sitting in the audience at a Black Jackals game watching him do what he does best. He smiled brightly as you came down to greet him after the game. He wrap his arms around squeezing you tight as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“We won! Did you see my last shot wasn’t it amazing?!”</span> <span class="s1"> He jumped holding you tight and taking you with him.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>You were phenomenal Big Owl! But let me go you’re getting me all sweaty.” </em></span> <span class="s1">You tried to pry yourself out of his grasp, hitting his chest lightly.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Whoops! Sorry I got excited.”</em></span> <span class="s1"> He pouted his hair deflating a little</span> <span class="s2">. “<em>I’m going to go take a shower just wait down here for me ok?” </em></span> <span class="s1">He stated running off before you could answer. You sighed and sat down, scrolling on your phone. You greeted and waved at Hinata and Atsumu as they passed and continued to wait. A few minutes later you heard Bokuto shout your name across the gym before bouncing up to you. He had a towel around his shoulders as his hair was dripping down around him. He had thrown on a pair of black joggers and a cropped hoodie showing off his toned stomach. His joggers sat low on his hips and you couldn’t help but let your eyes linger as you took in his v line and the black hair trailing down into his-</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Hey, hey, hey! Are you ignoring me?” </em></span> <span class="s1">He pouted looking down for your eyes to meet his. You snapped your eyes up as your thoughts were knocked out of you head.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Sorry Bo! I spaced out a little. What’s up?”</em> </span> <span class="s1">You said trying to cover up the way you had been looking at him.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shoved his hands into the pockets of his joggers and began to speak. He spoke about how long you’d been by his side and how much he’s loved you for it. He told you about how you made him feel safe and like he was the best even when he lost. He told you about how you were the only person he wanted and how he wanted to take you out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You listened completely in shock. You had thought about it but he was a professional athlete and never thought he reciprocated your feelings. You nodded your head and told him you’d love to go out with him, smiling as his eyes lit up and reached out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Come on baby owl! I’ve got the whole thing planned out!”</em></span> <span class="s1"> He beamed reaching for your hand to pull you out of the gym.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Wait you wanna go right now?</em>”</span> <span class="s1"> You cautioned, worried you were under dressed.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>I’ve waited too long to take you on a date baby owl- we’re going now. Plus you look beautiful as always”</em></span> <span class="s1"> he praised, winking at you.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first place he took you was to the sandbox you met in. He recalled the first time he saw you, raking sand and knew he wanted to be your friend. The next place he took you was a restaurant you guys went to when you both passed your Fukurodani entrance exams. Even though he had gotten in with sports recommendations he said he wasn’t going to school without you, so he took the entrance exam with you and prayed he passed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next place he took you was a park by your parent’s house. He had met you in that park a many a late night to vent or rant or sometimes even hold you while you cried- the stresses of life taking it out of you. The second to last place he took you was to Fukurodani itself. He explained that he fell in love with you in the halls of your high school watching you get something for him out of your locker. He had asked to borrow your notes and it just hit him he was in love with you. He didn’t tell you at first, waiting to see if you ever showed signs of feeling the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched you date and held you when the guy inevitably broke you heart and even punched one of them. Your senior year when he was finally going to ask you out you swore off dating, so he was content with just being your friend. But he couldn’t hold in anymore after all these years. The last place he took you was somewhere you’d never been before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s1">It was a big beautiful house that sat on top of a hill in a nice quiet little neighborhood. </span> <span class="s2">“<em>C’mon baby owl I wanna show you this place.”</em></span> <span class="s1"> He exclaimed tugging you out of the car. You were confused as to why you were at a strangers house but bit your tongue and followed him anyway.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he opened the door, he led you to a big room that was decorated with lights strung around the room, flower petals on the floor and soft music playing. There was a table with 2 covered plates and 2 glasses sitting in the center of the room. You were speechless and looked up to see him smiling widely bouncing with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Do ya like it? I wanted to be able to sit and talk with you more so I wanted something a bit more special and I made dinner... well I told Hinata what to make and he made it while I was driving you all around” </em></span> <span class="s1">He explained.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>It’s beautiful but Bo, who’s house is this?” </em></span> <span class="s1">You asked trying to process everything that was happening.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>It’s mine! Well I want it to be ours if you like it that is. If not I’ll just buy us a different one.</em>” </span> <span class="s1">He stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. </span> <span class="s2"><em>“You always wanted a house on a hill in a nice neighborhood so that you could raise your kids without a worry. Well I know it’s technically our first date but I’ve loved you since we were 16. Even if you don’t want me I want you to have the house and if you do want me then this is our house! We’ll build our life together right here and I know that no matter what I’ll be ok because I’ve got you by my side baby owl.”</em> </span> <span class="s1">He spoke moving to wrap his arms around you as he pressed his forehead to yours.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help yourself as tears fell down your eyes as you looked at him. You tilted your head and pressed your lips to his. You used this kiss to convey everything you felt in this moment- the joy, the love, the excitement and the gratefulness you towards him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">You broke apart and smiled wide at each other before burying your head in his chest and saying</span> <span class="s2">, “<em>I would really like that Big Owl.</em>”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Movie Date with the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A movie date with Pro Hero Mirio!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Movie nights with Mirio were always fun! You two would cuddle on the couch with your head on his shoulder and a blanket around you while you watched the movie of the evening. Tonight was a little different though, you had fallen asleep. Mirio looked down, grinning at your sleeping form. He decided to let you sleep opting to keep watching the movie in case you woke up. When the movie ended and he noticed you were still asleep he decided to bring you to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was gentle, shifting slowly so as not to wake you before scooping you up in his arms. As he carried you he whispered to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve been working so hard Sunshine and I love you so much. I miss you so much when I’m away on missions. I’m so excited to have a day off with you tomorrow. I’m gonna make us breakfast and we’ll watch a different movie and I’ll get to hold you and hear that beautiful voice of yours.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once you were upstairs he laid you in bed, contemplating changing you out of your clothes before an idea struck him. He took your pants off slowly and gently spread your legs. He kissed the insides of your thighs, gently sucking as he moved his way up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mmmmm you’re so beautiful Sunshine. I love you so much and I wanna make you feel good before I go to bed.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered as he slowly slid your underwear down. He ran his tongue up your slit slowly and gently eliciting a small moan from you. He chuckled slightly and kept going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked small circles around your clit and gently inserted his finger inside of you. He curled it slightly and let you relax again before pulling it out and repeating that motion. Small whimpers left your mouth as your high mounted in your sleep. He slipped another finger into your core with ease with how wet you were. Mirio knew your body and knew exactly what to do to push you over your edge. He began to suck your clit gently and felt your walls spazzing around as your body went rigid signifying your release. He worked your through your high, his fingers moving gently as your breathing evened out. He pulled out his fingers, putting them to his mouth to taste you. He got up and wiped you down and covered you up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed next to you in bed, pulling you close to his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the light in my life Sunshine and I’m excited to spend the day with. I love you so much and I thank you for helping me be the best version of myself. I might save a million people some day but you saved me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered kissing your forehead as he fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>